


Prisoner of the Space Vixen

by Braincoins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom!allura, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Pegging, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Forced to serve…AT HER MAJESTY’S PLEASURE!To save his crew, the valiant space captain must bow to the Wicked Space Queen’s whims!Fantasy gone wrong…orright?What will become of our brave hero?!And what is the mystery “code word” that would allow him to escape these seductive torments?!





	Prisoner of the Space Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro used to watch waaaaaay too many sci-fi movies, especially those cheesy B-movies (y'know, the kind that end up on MST3K?). I figure they informed some of his teenage fantasies. 
> 
> I do know what the safe word is, but it never comes up in here because, well, everyone's having a good and consensual time.
> 
> Also "rinlite" is an Altean version of "nitrile." Remember to be safe and clean when engaging in ass play.  
> =============

           “Keith?”

            “Yes, Princess?”

            “I need you to do me a favor. Well, it’s a favor for Shiro, really.”

            “Sure thing. What do you need?”

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

            She looked herself over in the mirror again, making sure everything was just right. She double-checked her supplies, and triple-checked that the old-fashioned blaster was truly out of charge. No lipstick on her teeth. Everything in place.

            She directed her attention to her comm links. “Shiro?”

            “Yes, Princess?”

            “Can you come to our room? I need to speak with you.”

            “I was just about to start my night watch shift.”

            She heard Keith in the background. “I can cover for you. It sounds important.”

            “You’re sure?” She couldn’t hear a response, but she assumed Keith nodded, because Shiro just said, “On my way then.”

            She double-tapped the earrings to put them into Emergency Contact Only mode as she mentally thanked Keith for his help. She tried to tamp down her intestinal butterflies, as the humans would have called it.

            She loved Shiro and he’d made her so happy. He’d fulfilled every dream, granted every wish of hers, even ones she hadn’t realized before; now she wanted to repay him. He had, some time ago, mentioned an adolescent fantasy of his. He’d laughed it off as the folly of youth at the time, but she’d insisted upon helping him realize it. He’d faltered a bit, but once she impressed upon him that she was serious, they undertook plans for it. And part of those plans was that he wanted it to be a surprise.

            It had taken time to gather everything she needed (and he wanted) without suspicion (or embarrassment), and she'd also wanted to wait until he’d lowered his guard some. If he wanted a surprise, well, he was going to get one. She grabbed the defunct blaster and the energy cuffs and took up her position near the door to her – now _their_ – bedroom.

            The door opened and she pounced. He didn’t get more than a single syllable of her name out before she stuck the tip of the blaster against his spine, right between his shoulder blades.

            “Ah, the Earthling captain,” she purred, dropping her voice to something smoky and, she hoped, sultry. “Just who I wanted to see.”

            “What?”

            “Quiet! Stand still and raise your hands where I can see them.” She set the lock on the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

            It took a second, but he obeyed.

            She hated to break character, but, in her preparations, she’d realized that this fantasy pre-dated Shiro’s capture. So she whispered in his ear, in her normal voice, “This is okay, isn’t it? You remember the code word we worked out?”

            “I remember, and it’s fine,” he told her. “And, for the record, I am _definitely_ surprised. But please tell me Keith doesn’t know about this?”

            “No, no! I just said I was doing a favor for you: that you needed tonight off but weren’t likely to take it if I gave you a choice.”

            Shiro chuckled and cleared his throat. “Okay, okay, you went to all this trouble, let’s not spoil it.”

            She gave him a careful shove, just enough to make him stumble forward a couple steps. “Earthlings are weak, but clever,” she said, resuming her deep purr of a voice. “I won’t take the chance that you’re hiding a weapon. Strip.”

            “You’re kidding,” he said, starting to turn around.

            She pressed the old blaster against his spine again. “I am not in a humorous mood,” she informed him coldly. “You’ll do what I say or you’ll die.”

            “You’re going to kill me anyway,” he replied.

            “That’s up to you, Captain. I have had you brought to my quarters for a… _discussion_ , if you will. But I am not stupid enough to open myself up to attack. Now: start undressing or I pull the trigger. Do you have a preference?”

            He hesitated, then lowered his hands to his belt.

            “And no tricks!” she warned him, backing up a couple of steps to let him have room. “Move slowly, and if I see you start to turn around, I _will_ fire.”

            “No tricks,” he agreed. She heard the _click_ of his buckle and watched the belt drop to the floor. She pulled it away from him with the tip of her shoe.

            “You’re a natural at this,” Shiro said under his breath as he pulled his vest off. “Have you actually done this before?”

            She snorted. “Shut up and stay in character,” she told him, then cleared her throat to try to get the amusement out of her voice.

            It’d been a while since she’d just stood there and watched him undress. The way his muscles rippled as he pulled his shirt off over his head was enough to make her mouth water. He nearly fell over trying to get his boots off without sitting down, and she couldn’t help laughing. But watching him bend over to push his pants off definitely pulled her back into the proper mood.

            “Is that enough?” he asked.

            “You’re not naked,” she pointed out.

            He sighed, hooked his hands into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them down. He kicked them free and then held his hands up again. “Satisfied?”

            “Not yet,” she murmured. She walked up behind him and grabbed his left arm, hauling it down and behind him so she could snap the first energy cuff on his wrist. Then she swapped which hand held the blaster so she could get the cuff on his other wrist and activate them. The thin white-blue light came on, keeping his arms behind him.

            “Still okay?” she asked.

            “I remember the safe word; I’ll let you know if I’m not.”

            “Kneel,” she ordered in response, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him down.

            He grunted as he hit the floor. “Like I have a choice?”

            “Right now you do not,” she agreed, walking around in front of him with the blaster pointed at him the whole time. “But that is about to change.”

            At last, she got to see the look on Shiro’s face when he finally caught full view of her.

            She had shifted to be much taller, adding a bit more muscle along the way. For her outfit, she’d chosen not much at all: a see-through halter top, collared and backless, the collar and hem - which tied in the back, wrapping their way around her - black, and the rest of the top a sparkly silver. Below that came the silver panties over a black lace garter belt, the straps running down her thighs to lace-trimmed black stockings, shiny like wet paint. Black heels and black elbow length gloves made of the smoothest, shiniest _rinlite_ imaginable completed her outfit. She’d made sure her eyes were smoky and her lips were blood red, and she’d braided her hair back with black leather ties to keep it out of her face. If anyone else had seen her in this, she would have died from the embarrassment.

            Shiro was just staring at her, eyes wide, cheeks red, mouth open. She wasn’t even sure he was breathing for a tick or two. Then he licked his lips before biting the bottom lip briefly. “Holy shit,” he murmured.

            She was pleased by the reaction but tried to turn her smile into an imperious smirk. She had a role to play, after all. And, despite what Shiro thought, it was _not_ one that came naturally to her.

            “I have a proposal for you. I think you’ll find it amenable.”

            He blinked – he actually shook his head a little – and stammered for a bit before finding his voice. “L-let me guess: do what you say or I die?”

            She tsked at him. “Jumping to the end spoils all the fun, Captain. Besides, this deal comes with a little something more than just your own life.”

            His eyebrows went up. “Really? What’s that?”

            “The potential to save the lives and guarantee the freedom of your crew.”

            “How?” he asked immediately. “What do you want for that? My life in return? Fine, take it.”

            “So eager!” she purred, walking towards him. “Too eager, actually. Fortunately, that might work in your favor.” She stopped and leaned down to pat his cheek condescendingly. “First things first, Earthling. Secure your own life, and then we’ll see to theirs.”

            “You don’t want my life in exchange?”

            “Not yet anyway.” She stood up straight and turned to walk over towards her bed as she talked. “The life of a queen is difficult, you see. Everyone here wants to please me, but none of them have been capable of it, even when I give them basic instructions.” She swung back to him before sitting elegantly on the edge of the bed and crossing her legs. She set the blaster down beside her and leaned back on her hands to regard him.

            It was hard to keep her “mask” on though. Part of her hated that Shiro was cuffed and kneeling; even knowing he was only playing the role of a captive made her feel bad for him. The rest of her, of course, was noticing that he was already a little hard, that his chest was rising and falling a little faster than normal. She wanted to just uncuff him and pull him into bed with her, but this was all part of his fantasy. She wanted him to have this, so she tried to appear unconcerned about the love of her life kneeling naked and glaring at her.

            “So, first, to save your own life, you must do what no one else here can: satisfy me. And if you can do that, _then_ we will discuss how to save your precious crew.”

            She watched him swallow and lick his lips again. He nodded slowly. “Okay.”

            She beamed like she’d just been given a prize – in a way she had – and uncrossed her legs to stand again, leaving the blaster behind on the bed. “Now, before I get my hopes up, a little test at how good you are at following instructions.” She walked over to stand before him, taking a wide stance.

            “Lean forward,” she ordered him.

            He did, barely.

            “More. Don’t play dumb. You know how to listen, even if your ears _are_ hideous.” He shot her a smirk for that, she grinned in response, then cleared her throat. “Do what I told you.”

            He leaned forward until his nose was close to her panties.

            She tsked, grabbed his head with one hand, and pushed his face forward into her still-clothed crotch. “There. You’ll have to be better about obeying if you want to live, Captain. Nod if you understand.”

            He nodded, which of course moved his nose up and down along the slick, soft fabric of her panties. It sort of tickled, but in a far more pleasant way. She smiled.

            “Tilt your head back just a little… that’s it,” as he obeyed, “and now lick. And don’t be shy.”

            He licked with his whole tongue, just once. She told him to do it again, and he repeated it. It wasn’t much for sensation but watching him do it was definitely quite erotic.

            “Again, but lower this time.” She helped push his head down, moved her hips a little to help him get the proper angle. He gave a longer, harder lick, and that was definitely much nicer. “You’re learning.” She almost tacked “beloved” onto the end of that sentence. _Ugh, I miss our sweet little petnames._ There’d be time for those later. “Keep it up.”

            He kept licking, getting her panties wet from the outside before she could do the same to the interior. Her breath was starting to stutter, especially as he began pressing harder with his tongue.

            “That’s enough,” she said, pushing him away. She slid the panties down, watching him as she did it. He was watching the sleek silver descend along her legs, and she smirked. _So far, so good._ She pulled them off and tossed them aside.

            “Now, let’s see how you fare. Remember, I don’t need that blaster to kill you.” She bent over and tipped his chin up with a single gloved finger so she could look him in those wonderful dark eyes she loved so much. “Do what I tell you, when I tell you. Make me come or you’ll never leave this room alive. Am I clear?”

            “Crystal,” and she tried not to laugh when his voice broke a little on the word. It was reassuring to her. Sure, she was pretending to be a selfish tyrant who was willing to use other sentient beings as her personal sex toys, but at least Shiro was enjoying it. If she’d had any indication that he wasn’t, she’d stop it herself, whether he said the code word or not.

            Shiro was trying not to look eager, and that was what really started to get her wet. That and knowing how good he was with his tongue. She licked her lips as she straightened up. “Lean in,” she told him. “All the way. I assume you know you’re not trying to lick my fur clean like some sort of cat.”

            “I understand,” but he was trying so hard not to laugh. She swallowed down her own laughter as he followed the order, nuzzling into her curls until he got between her folds. She exhaled and tried not to sound as eager as she was when she said, “Now lick.”

            He did and she couldn’t help closing her eyes. A long, hard, full-bodied lick of his tongue in one of her most sensitive areas, his breath hot against her until it hit moisture and cooled. He did it again and she nearly forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

            She reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair – mostly floof – and pushed his head away. “I didn’t tell you to lick more than once,” she told him. “You are to obey, do you understand?”

            “I understand,” he said again, but he was still looking at what he wanted between her legs rather than her face.

            “Look me in the eye and tell me you understand.”

            He raised his eyes to hers. “I understand. I won’t do something unless you tell me to first.”

            “Good. Now then.” She pulled him back towards her. “One more lick like that last one.”

            He repeated it and she sighed but kept her eyes open to watch him. He did it once and then stopped.

            “Very good.” She reached down to spread herself for him. “Softly, just around the entrance.” She couldn’t give these orders without blushing, but she hoped that wouldn’t ruin his fantasy for him.

            So far, at least, he didn’t seem to care. He did as he was told, just once. “Good. Again.” He obeyed. “Now another lick like those first ones.”

            She didn’t want to have to give him orders. She wanted him to do what he wanted because everything he did was fantastic. She wanted to uncuff him, lay down, and let him eat her out to his heart’s content while she did nothing but moan and arch and call his name.

            “Repeat the pattern,” she told him.

            He did: two soft circles of her increasingly-wet entrance and then another good lick up between her folds.

            “Again.” Then, “Two licks at the end instead of one.” Then she added another soft circle at the end. And again.

            He was doing so well that she almost forgot that she was supposed to be monitoring him. He dipped his tongue into her to lick right where he knew she liked it most. _Oh thank the Ancients, he’s started doing what he wants to do._ But then she remembered he wasn’t supposed to be doing that at all.

            She grabbed his hair and pushed his face away again. “You are toying with your life when you do _anything_ I haven’t ordered you to,” she growled at him as best she could. “And then who will save your crew?”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Get back to your pattern.”

            He resumed the pattern she’d given him, and after he’d executed it properly a few times, she said, “Keep to that basic pattern. If I give you an order, obey it and then pick up where you left off. Understand?”

            “Yes.”

            And now was when she bade him to lick inside her. All her tightest nerve bundles were within her, and his tongue was such wonderful stimulation for them. She had him tease softly before licking hard, and eventually she gave up letting him go back to his pattern at all. “More,” she panted. “Just like that.” It was all she could do not to add on “please” or his first name, as she was used to doing.

            Of course he obeyed, because he knew what she wanted by now, and knew exactly how she wanted it. She thought she caught him humming happily as he lapped up her juices. _I should probably reprimand him for that, but…_

            Instead of pushing his head away, she pulled him in more. He didn’t protest or try to resist. “Keep going.” It might’ve sounded too much like begging instead of ordering, but she honestly didn’t care. She just held his head in place with both hands and practically rode his tongue.

            And, she had to admit, part of her thrilled at this. Not at the roleplay of it, necessarily, but her strong, brave Paladin, the leader of Voltron, on his knees devouring her as if he could never have enough? By every star in every galaxy, it was enough to make her melt.

            “Almost… almost there… don’t stop. Don’t you _dare_ stop.” It teetered on the edge of begging, but hadn’t quite fallen over the line, she thought. She looked down, wanting to watch him until her climax overtook her.

            He was looking up at her, and she could see the hunger in his eyes.

            She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she came, little spasms of rapture shooting down her spine. Her hands tightened their grip on his head and he kept licking her until she could finally regain thought and air enough to order him to stop.

            He did, instantly, and she pushed his head away. She almost fell backwards onto the bed. His face was wet with her ecstasy, his chest was heaving, and his dick was rock hard, pre-cum already glistening on the head. She just closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. _Mmm, we are definitely doing that again some time._

            Once she could breathe again and was more in control, she eyed his erection with the closest she could come to “detached indifference.” She rose to her feet and walked around behind him, grabbing him by the cuffs so she could haul him to his feet.

            “You’ve made it this far, Captain,” she purred in his ear before pushing him towards the bed. “Get up on the bed, on your knees.”

            It was a difficult request for him, but it bought her time to get rid of the blaster on the bed and replace it with the next piece of equipment.

            “So you’re not going to kill me?”

            “Correct. Your life is safe for now.”

            “And my crew?”

            “Well, again, that depends on you.” She climbed up on the bed behind him to pull the silken black blindfold over his eyes. “You’re far cleverer than my other servants.” She probably should have used “slaves” but she just couldn’t bear to. She cinched the blindfold tight – not too tight – and knotted it. “So I would like to keep you.”

            “Keep me?” he asked in surprise.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll give you a little time to think about it. After all, it seems you have a _problem_ that needs attention.” She deactivated the cuffs and they fell off. Before he could do much more than realize his wrists had been released, she grabbed hold of his left arm and held it in place – carefully, of course. It wasn’t anything like a proper hold or lock – though it could quickly become one – but then this was more about the _idea_ of not being able to escape than the _reality_. She didn’t want to actually hurt him.

            She leaned forward, trapping his arm between their bodies, so she could purr in his ear, “Take care of your problem, Captain, while I discuss my offer in detail.” She took the opportunity to shoo the cuffs out of her way; they hit the floor with a quiet _clink_.

            He moved his right hand to obey, and she heard him suck in a breath as he took hold of himself.

            “Good. Now, as I was saying, you are the first person in _ages_ to bring me to orgasm. It’s so tiring always having to do it myself. No one else has ever pleased me as you have.” _That part’s true, at least._ “If you’re as good with your hands and with that,” she dropped her voice lower, “nice thick cock of yours,” before returning it back to “normal” (for the role, anyway), “as you are with your tongue, I am definitely going to be very, very satisfied with you for some time to come, as it were.”

            He tried to swallow down a snort of laughter at that and had to turn it into a cough. She decided not to react “in character” to that.

            “The way you ate me out was exquisite,” she whispered against his ear, feeling her face practically catch fire at being so frank. But he moaned at the back of his throat. “Almost as if you truly hungered for me.” _Almost nothing. You were like a starving man at a banquet._ “You have an exceptional body,” she ran her free hand down along his side to cup that ass that she often stared at even when he was clothed, “and I’m considering giving you a very great honor.”

            “Wh-what is that?” he asked, panting as he jerked himself off.

            “I might fuck you.” She squeezed his ass again and he whimpered softly. She knew her love well enough to translate that whimper into “oh god yes how soon can I have that?” She stroked her gloved hand slowly up and down his side, then slid it over his thigh. “But I haven’t decided yet.

            “You see, Captain, that’s what will win your crew their lives and their freedom.” She made sure her voice was as sultry as she could make it when she said, “Stay with me, continue to obey and please me, and they can go safely back to your far-off little planet. That’s my offer.” She stroked his thigh and heard his breath catch in his throat.

            “And, really, I don’t see how you can refuse. They live and go home and you will be the most pampered pet in the entire galaxy. Make me happy, and there is little I would refuse you.”

            “Except my own f-freedom,” he gasped.

            “Except that,” she agreed. “You will live well, eat well, sleep in sumptuous comfort. I will take care of you so long as you continue to take care of me.” She pulled her hand back to his ass. “So, what do you think?”

            His breathing was starting to get jagged, but he managed, “Fine. O-okay. I’ll stay if… if they can go.”

            “Are you getting close to coming, Captain?” she asked instead of acknowledging his acceptance.

            “Yes.”

            She slid around to his other ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

            “YES.” That might not have been in character. She didn’t challenge that either.

            “Then come for me, Captain.”

            He stroked faster, and she could feel his body tense.

            “Come NOW,” she said, and he did. She was a little surprised that had actually _worked_ , but Shiro fell back against her, panting for air, his stomach, hand, and even some of his chest sprayed with the proof that it had.

            She released his left arm. “Don’t try to escape,” she warned him. “Or you know what will happen, hmm?” She pushed him forward, forcing him to catch himself so that he was now on hands and knees. “STAY.”

            She clambered back off the bed. She was already wet again from the dirty talk – even if she’d been the one doing it – and from seeing and feeling him get himself off. This was the last part, and the one she was most worried about. He’d walked her through everything, of course, but she wanted to be especially careful here.

            “You know I’d never want to escape you,” Shiro said, voice warm and fond. He was still blindfolded, but he was smiling.

            She blushed and laughed, glad of the reassurance. “We’re not done yet,” she reminded him. But she couldn’t chastise him too hard.

            Having gotten one dollop of reassurance, she sought out some more. “And, I know I keep asking, but…”

            “Everything has been _amazing_ so far,” he told her. “That outfit alone nearly killed me.”

            “I’m not trying to kill you!” she laughed. She pulled the harness on, inserting the inner dildo carefully. Given how turned on she already was, it slid in easily and she moved on to buckling and double-checking the fit. “I just want to be sure this is really what you want.”

            “It is absolutely 10000% what I want,” he said immediately. “I’ve done this before and it’s great. You’ll do fine, don’t worry. And there’s the safe word if we need it.”

            “Okay, okay, back in character,” she said, clearing her throat. She returned to her Evil Seductress voice. “So what should I call my dutiful pet? You won’t be a captain here, after all.”

            “My name is Takashi.”

            _Oh thank heavens, I get to call him by his real first name_! It’d been so hard not to up to now. She picked up the lubricant; it had fit every criterion he’d given her and was also self-warming when exposed to air. She’d made sure to get the largest one they’d had.

            “You’ve been very good so far, Takashi. I’m looking forward to having you around,” she said as she set the open jar and a condom on a floating tray. She bade the tray follow her as she returned to the bed.

            “But the rest of my crew will be free to return home, yes?”

            “So long as you stay with me.” She climbed up behind him, steadying herself by grabbing hold of his hips.

            “I will.”

            “For them or for me?” She dipped a gloved finger into the jar, swirling it around so it would be well-covered. The _rinlite_ was a decently slick, non-porous material, but it wasn’t slick enough. She wasn’t taking any chances.

            “… …both.”

            “You want to stay with me?” she asked as she eased the single finger into him. “Even though I’ve made you service me?”

            He moaned and pushed back against her hand a little instead of answering. She moved her finger inside of him without withdrawing, as if she were beckoning him closer. Then she eased out of him, almost all the way, before gently sliding it back in.

            Her beloved Shiro was speechless, groaning and rocking back against her hand. She couldn’t help grinning. “Apparently this pleases you, too.”

            He just nodded. She kept up her gentle probing, then pulled out, dipped two fingers into the lube, and gave them a little extra time to warm up. She slid the first finger back into him and gently held him open for the second.

            “Oh, yes,” he moaned. She leaned in closer so that she could reach around to take hold of his re-awakening erection. At first, she focused her attention on the fingers in his ass and just let herself hold him. But as movement became a little easier, she started splitting her attention. She wanted to time this just right.

            She pulled her hand up to the tip of his shaft, playing with the head as she slowly withdrew her fingers (and re-lubed them). And then, in concert, she gripped and slid her hand down towards the base as she pushed her fingers back into him.

            He cried out in a way she’d never heard before. It was deep, guttural, a loud and ecstatic groan from some primal part of him. She started to pull her fingers out as she slid her other hand back up along his cock, and then repeated the coordinated in/down motion.

            “YES,” was all he could say.

            Aside from occasional pauses to slick her gloved hands back up (either with the lube or with his steadily-increasing pre-cum), she kept up the rhythmic pumping. Mostly she just studied his reactions to her movements, waiting for their code word or for him to show any sign of pain. Neither happened.

            She paused to slick her fingers up again. She positioned her fist at the tip of his cock and slowly pushed down, loosening her grip only enough for her hand to take him in. At the same time, she slid her fingers in slow, pushing firmly against his walls, in and in and in, as far as she could get, timed with the steady, slow descent of her tight hand on his dick.

            He’d never been so loud before; she was sure that if anyone walked by their room they could hear his blissful cries. He might be heard through the entire hallway. “OhmygodPLEASE,” he panted, “ _Please_ fuck me!”

            She blinked. She’d never heard him beg like that before. She’d never heard him beg, period. She might not like this particular roleplay, but, she had to admit, seeing and hearing him be so desperate for her was new… and very, _very_ nice.

            But that reminded her: she _was_ supposed to be playing a part. She cleared her throat and gathered up some air. “So hungry to be taken, are you, Takashi?”

            “Yes, dear god, please _yes_.”

            She pulled her hands away so she could peel the gloves off. She tossed them to the floor before reaching for the condom on the tray. She had practiced putting one on beforehand, so it rolled on smoothly now. The dildo in the harness wasn’t as thick as Takashi’s cock but it was nearly as long. She’d figured that would be a good starting point.

            “I can already tell you will be my favorite toy. Because you _are_ mine, aren’t you?” she asked as she lubed up her now appropriately-condomed strap-on.

            “I am, yes, I am,” he swore with what ragged breath he had left to him.

            She laid one hand on his hip. She took hold of the base of the strap-on and carefully guided it towards him, teasing his hole with the tip.

            “You want this, don’t you?” She tried to sound imperious, but she wanted the reassurance. It was hard to argue with how enthusiastic he was being, but she’d never done this before. She’d rather be overly cautious. She took the time to pour some warmed lube onto his ass, watching it run over the hole and drip onto the end of her strap-on.

            “ _So_ badly, please, _please_ fuck me,” Shiro said.

            She waited.

            There was no code word, just her beloved catching his breath.

            Allura eased into Shiro, and he trembled as she did so. She adjusted occasionally to make sure she still had a good angle, so there would be no pain. She took hold of his cock again to tease just beneath the head as she pressed in.            

            Once there, she let him catch his breath a little before she started to move. She rocked against the dildo inside her; listening to Takashi beg like that had gotten her so hot, she craved some more sensation of her own. Apparently, moving her hips in that way also rocked the dildo inside _him_.

            “Oh, fuck.”

            “Is that a good ‘oh, fuck’?” she asked him.

            “Yes, yes, please keep doing that. It’s been so long since _FUCK_ ,” he broke off the sentence as she repeated the motion.

            When she’d been planning how exactly to fulfill his fantasy, she’d figured she’d stay still and order him to fuck himself on the strap-on. It would let him set his own pace and depth and it sounded like something her Evil Queen character would say and do. But now, after all of this? After hearing her beloved plead for her to fuck him? She couldn’t do that.

            Instead, she said, “I’m not going to stop until we both come again.” Her cold, distant tone was slipping. She tried to get it back by adding, “So that I know you’re truly mine.”

            “Oh god I am,” he said immediately, rocking his ass back towards her hips. “I am yours, yours forever, just please keep fucking me. I need it. Please.”

            She blinked. She wasn’t sure if he was still pretending or not, but it was getting harder to stay in the fantasy. He was _whimpering_ with need, moaning as he fucked himself on the strap-on anyway, too impatient and needy to wait.

            She took hold of his hips and brought him back towards hers as she moved forward. He started to thank her, but she repeated the motion quickly, and it broke off his words. The harness’s interior dildo – the one inside her – was like a balm for her practically-aching pussy, but it was nowhere near as good as Takashi on his hands and knees, taking her cock and begging for her to move harder, faster.

            And then it happened: he fell out of the fantasy entirely, moaning, “Allura,” as if his every cell cried out for her.

            She didn’t even think about it; she pulled out and pushed him over onto his back. He’d no sooner hit the mattress than she slammed back into him, and he groaned louder than ever before. She pushed the blindfold up so she could see his eyes as she took hold of his thighs to keep him spread and in place for her. “Is this what you wanted?” she asked in her own voice.

            “Yes, yes, fuck me harder, Allura!” He looked at her, desire-soaked and wantonly desperate. She couldn’t deny him.

            It surprised her how good it felt to be on the other end of this, to watch him want to be filled over and over. _Is this what I look like when it’s him inside me?_ What she had inside her now wasn’t as good as her love himself, but dear gods, _Takashi_. She couldn’t feel what he felt, since the strap-on wasn’t actually part of her, but he was clearly enjoying this. The fact that he was now using her actual name helped a lot. He repeated it with each thrust of her hips, like her name was the only word left to him.

            “Allura, I…” That was all he got out before he came. He arched off the bed, thrusting against the strap-on and harness, and that hard push combined with how deliciously erotic he looked and sounded was what triggered her own climax.

            She caught herself as she fell forward, hands either side of his body. When she could manage it, she pushed herself up, eased out of him, and rolled over onto her back, panting heavily for air.

            The first thing she said when she had the ability to speak again was, “I’m sorry.”

            He rolled his head over to look at her in disbelief. “Holy fuck, Allura, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for.”

            She smiled a little, but reminded him, “I lost the thread of the fantasy at the end there.” She unbuckled the harness and pulled the dildo out of her before tossing the strap-on and its harness to the floor. _I’ll deal with that later._

            “So did I. I don’t care. That was _incredible_. I hope you liked it, too?” he asked her.

            She grinned and purred at him, “I invite you to find out.”

            He snorted. “I don’t think I can move yet.”

            She laughed. “Here.” She rolled over to snuggle up against him. She draped a leg over his and rubbed her still-dripping cunt against his thigh. “Feel that?”

            He returned her grin. “Does that mean we can do this again sometime?”

            “Absolutely.” She laid her head to rest on his shoulder. “But…”

            “But what?” he asked, concern ringing through his voice.

            “Maybe without the roleplaying though? I want to make you happy, but I hate pretending that I don’t love you. I hate having to act so distant from you. It’s too hard to keep that up.”

            “That’s fine. That particular fantasy is already _very_ well satisfied, thanks to you. Besides, I was a teenager when I came up with that. I cared more about sex than love then.”

            “And now?”

            He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I care about you. I love you. I don’t want some distant, haughty queen, just my loyal, loving princess. Especially when she’s dressed like this.”

            She snickered and cuddled in against him. “But, to be clear, it was kind of nice giving you orders.”

            He laughed. “Well, you were born and raised to command the hearts of people everywhere.”

            “I don’t want anyone’s heart but yours.”

            “You’ve had that for a long time, my princess.”

            “As you’ve had mine, my paladin. Come on.” She stretched and sat up.

            He pouted. “Allura…”

            “We’ll shower, change the bedclothes, and then nothing but cuddles and sleeping, alright?”

            He sighed. “Sounds perfect, but I still don’t know if I can walk.”

            She scooped him up in her arms before scooting off the bed.

            “Damn, I love you so much,” he murmured, looping his arms around her neck and nuzzling against the skin of her throat.

            “And I love you, Earthling Captain.”

            He snickered as she carried him – her paladin, her love, her one and only (and certainly _not_ her toy) – away.

 


End file.
